Sharingan
'forms' sharingan sharingan is achieved after hard training and sometimes, near death experiences. most sharingan users will get 1 tome the first time they use sharingan, but some get 2 tome first. the more tome, the better and more powerful the level the sharingan is. the most tome that an uchiha can have is 3 in each eye. the original sharingan can read their targets movements, and is even said to be able to see the attacks of their opponent befor they think about it. kakashi hatake has used his sharingan eye to copy jutsu, although that is not what it does, the sharingan can copy the hand signs and chakra distribution the second it happens, and kakashi has used that method to copy many jutsu's. users sasuke uchiha jai uchiha yahiko namikaze madara uchiha izuna uchiha kakashi hatake itachi uchiha shisui uchiha obito uchiha daichi uchiha mangekyou sharingan the mangekyou sharingan is unique in appearence to every user, sometimes the user has achieved special abilities or jutsu's with it, like yahiko's burakku no bara. the mangekyou sharingan must be attained in one way, killing the person closest to you, although kakashi and shisui have achieved mangekyou in a different way, but that way is currently unkown. there are 3 main abilities for mangekyou, tsukoyome, amatarasu and susanoo, each of these must be achieved seperatly, the methods of learning them are unknown, but sasuke seems to be able to use all 3 tecniques without any practice reasonably well, he is esspecialy good with amatarasu without learning how to use it, but after practice, he was increadable with amatarasu and good with tsukoyome, madara and some others have said that he is better than itachi but has alot less experience. the susanoo can only be used after the left and right eye's are able to use their abilities, like with itachi, he had to be able to use tsukoyome from his right eye and the amatarasu from his left befor he was able to summon the susanoo. yahiko has said that the left eye is offensive and the right is defensive, and both together is a combination that cannot be measured or compared in power to anything. it is said that the true purpose of the mangekyou sharingan is to control the nine tailed fox, but only madara has been shown to do this. if used to much and to often, the mangekyou sharingan will eat away at your eyes and render you blind, sasuke nearly went blind from fighting naruto, but got itachi's eyes implanted into him by madara and zetsu, he then acheived eternal mangekyou sharingan. users madara uchiha kakashi hatake izuna uchiha itachi uchiha sasuke uchiha yahiko namikaze shisui uchiha jai uchiha obito uchiha eternal mangekyou sharingan the only way to get the mangekyou sharingan to transform into eternal mangekyou sharingan is to take the eyes of another mangekyou sharingan user and implanting them into your own mangekyou eyes through special sergery that currently only madara, zetsu, mabashi and kabuto know how to do. eternal mangekyou doesn't fade away and end up blinding the user after to much use, hence the word ''''eternal' ''but at first, if used to much will hurt the user. the eternal mangekyou can later transform into rinnegan if the wielder uses the eternal mangekyou enough and trains to their limits. users sasuke uchiha madara uchiha yahiko namikaze 'abilities' sharingan abilities seeing chakra - uchiha's sharingan can see chakra in the form of colours, unlike the hyuuga clan, they cant see the chakra network, only the amount of chakra they have and are releasing. movement reading - the sharingan's main ability is to be able to read their opponents attacks and movement patterns, they can see every little move that their target makes. kakashi has used this ability to read the hand signs and speach of his enemy and copy their jutsu, he has copied many jutsu's this way. seeing through illusuions - the uchiha clan can see right through any genjutsu with a high enough level sharingan. the only illusion that they can't see through is the tsukoyome as it is far to powerful for any shinobi to counter-act. izanagi - this ability is forbidden and forever blinds one of the sharingan eyes of the user. the izanagi breaks the boundaries between reality and dreams, it disposes of any fatal wounds or death, it only breaks the boundaries for the user. the most common use for this jutsu is escaping from death, madara uses this when he gets killed by nagato to come back alive and to get the drop on nagato to deal the finishing blow on him, he chooses his left eye to become blind and unusable as he takes nagato's rinnegan and implants it into his left eye, even eternal mangekyou sharingan will become blind by this jutsu. mangekyou sharingan abilities amatarasu - as the uchiha clan are specialists in fire style jutsu, the amatarasu extends from them. the amatarasu is fired from the left eye and burns anything in the users line of sight and anything else that comes into contact with it. it is a mass of black flames that cannot be put out by anything currently known to the world, although sasuke has shown that he can put out the amatarasu with his left mangekyou eye, but causes him immense pain. tsukoyome - this is a genjutsu type ability that is capable of paralising or killing someone. the tsukoyome is used with the right eye and what it does varies depending on how the user wants or how powerful they are with this tecnique. itachi is a master at tsukoyome, as is his friend shisui uchiha, but itachi has the ability to manipulate time with his tsukoyome, he can cast a 72 hour genjutsu that is really a few seconds, and can also somehow manipulate space with this, if he gets traped by someone and then casts the tsukoyome on them, he can swap places with them. susanoo - after being able to use both amatarasu and tsukoyome, a mangekyou wielder can summon their susanoo. it is a giant humanoid beast made from raw chakra, the overall appearence differs depending on the user, the wielder dosn't always have to summon the full form of the susanoo, sasuke has shown that he can get the bones or the ribs of the susanoo out without getting the rest of it, he uses this as a protective and unbreakable defence. itachi has a weapon that is unique to him, the totsuka blade, it has the ability to seal away anything it pierces in a goard at the side of his susanoo, he also has the yata mirror or yata shield which is invincible and cannot be shattered by anything, together, these two weapons make itachi's susanoo invoulnerable and impossible to beat. yahiko was only able to activate his susanoo after receiving his eternal mangekyou and using the curse mark, but even then, he is only able to summon the skeleton of the susanoo with the lower arms, the mouth protecter, what seems like muscles, a jew in the center of the body and a arm blade on his left arm. his susanoo has black chakra around it with a parting where the mouth gaurd is, he is able to create a blade-like pure dark source which has the opposite power to itachi's totsuka blade, he can scatter the particles of any physical beeing and if it's a shinobi then it can absorb the chakra of the disperssed person. kamui - this tecnique is unique to kakashi's mangekyou sharingan only. kamui allows kakashi to create a swirling black hole type of hole in the air that sends anything in the centre to another dimension. kakashi can change the size of the barriers to suit his target, but the wider the area, the more chakra it consumes, he also has to have time to charge the tecnique up, but the more he does it, the shorter the time period has to be to charge it up. tailed beast control - the main purpose of the mangekyou sharingan is to control the nine tails, but only madara has been shown to be able to use this ability as he controls the kyuubi and forces it to try and destroy the hiden leaf village. yahiko has stated that the mangekyou sharingan dosn't just have the ability to control kyuubi, but all the tailed beasts, the only one that can't be controled is the ten tailes as it's power is immense. bara no owari - this is a tecnique that can only be used by yahiko namikaze. the tecnique has 3 main abilities, bloom, protect and evolve. bloom is a blast from his left eye that is similar to a cero at it's full power, the blast is purple and black with a white centre, it's destrucive power is said to be capable of destroying a huge army of powerful shinobi. protect creates a thin shield from the right eye that cannot be broken, the size can be altered aswell as the shape, if the shield creates a sphere, then it will make it's own gravitional core that will crush anything inside. evolve is used with both eyes, it covers yahiko's entire body in dark chakra and enhances all his senses and abilities, there are two different types of evolve, the first is a ground type, he has long ears like naruto in his 1 or 3 tailed form and a wide tail also like naruto's 1 tailed form, his 2nd form is similar to the first but with no ears or tail, instead, he has 2 big wings that are detached from each other and the body, he also developes eye protectors that seems to be physical but are really made from chakra. he has also been seen using an initial and less developed form of bara no owari, it is used with 2 fingers and brings forth a small blade like form of dark chakra, this form has no name and isn't used by saying 'bara no owari'. 'mangekyou variations' sasuke sasuke's mangekyou sharingan looks like an atom symbol with a black dot in the middle, the outside of the shape is black and the inside is red. his eternal mangekyou is almost the same as his original, but with the dot red and 3 black spikes on the inside of the atom like itachi's but straigh instead of curved. itachi his mangekyou is very simple, it is like a 3 point shuriken but with each point curved to the right and a red circle in the middle. madara madara's form is very much like the original 3 tome sharingan but with each of the flicks joint to each ball, and the balls have a red circle in the centre of each, the middle is just a normal black circle. the eternal form is the same as his original but with a line going from the middle of each flick to the edge of the iris. yahiko the appearence of yahiko's mangekyou is very much like a 6 petaled flower. the center is a 6 pointed black star. his eternal version has the circles madara has inbetween the petal-like oval rings.